1. Field
Various features relate to a die package that includes a connector and a connector configured to couple to a die package.
2. Background
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view of a conventional integrated device assembly 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated device assembly 100 includes a printed circuit board (PCB) 102, a first die package 104, a second die package 106, a third die package 108, a first capacitor 110, a second capacitor 112, a third capacitor 114 and a fourth capacitor 116. The first die package 104, the second die package 106, the third die package 108, the first capacitor 110, the second capacitor 112, the third capacitor 114 and the fourth capacitor 116 are coupled to a surface of the PCB 102.
The PCB 102 includes a connection region 120. The connection region 120 of the PCB 102 includes a first connector 122, a second connector 124, and a third connector 126. The first connector 122, the second connector 124, and the third connector 126 are wire-to-board connectors. The first connector 122, the second connector 124, and the third connector 126 are configured to couple to a set of wire connectors. As shown in FIG. 1, the connectors 122, 124 and 126 take up a lot of space on the PCB 102.
FIG. 2 illustrates a profile view of the cross-section AA of the integrated device assembly 100 of FIG. 1. FIG. 2 illustrates the PCB 102, the first die package 104, the third die package 108, the first capacitor 110, the second capacitor 112, the third capacitor 114, and the fourth capacitor 116. FIG. 2 also illustrates the second connector 124 coupled to the PCB 102. The second connector 124 is configured to be coupled to a connector header 200. The connector header 200 is coupled to a power source (e.g., battery). The connector header 200 provides a power signal that traverses the second connector 124, through the PCB 102, through at least one capacitor (e.g., second capacitor 112), and then to the second die package 106.
This configuration of the assembly 100 has a few drawbacks. One, as mentioned above, the connectors 122, 124 and 126 take up a lot of valuable space on the PCB 102. This limits how small the assembly 100 can be. Second, the addition of the connectors 122, 124, and 126 increases the distance that a power signal has to travel to a die package, which can lead to signal degradation, especially at low voltages. In turn signal degradation can lead to poor performances of integrated circuits in a die package. Third, the additional connectors 122, 124 and 126 can add undesirable cost and weight to the assembly 100.
Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective integrated device assembly that has a low profile but also takes up a little real estate as possible. Ideally, such an integrated device assembly.